


Like nothing that you'd ever heard

by pujiiiiib



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Birds is a great song, F/F, Maybe an alternative universe, The story of how Ava knows she has feelings for Sara?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib
Summary: Sara总说出现了过敏症状，直到Ava也深有体会 / Sara偶然哼唱的那首，总是Ava最爱的歌 / Ava Sharpe对cuddle这件事十分重视。关键词: Allergy; Beautiful Birds; Cuddle
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 7





	Like nothing that you'd ever heard

**Author's Note:**

> 偷懒把三个想写的脑洞写在一起了
> 
> ♪ Beautiful Birds - Passenger/Birdy

-

**床伴与情侣间最直接的差别在床榻缠绵以后，或许。**

Ava总是对这个认知保持百分之九十的肯定。

所以她从不与床伴有太多甜腻的事后接触。

然而诸事有例外。

-

几声闷雷过后，窗外的雨愈发大起来，雨滴密密麻麻地打在窗户玻璃上，劈啪作响下恍如有小鬼在外边捣乱敲打。

Ava向来浅眠，这几年因为常出外勤，睡梦中对周围的动静更加敏感。听着雷雨嘈杂的声音，在半醒间腹诽这偏僻山旮旯的坏天气，分明早些时候已经下了个通透，这下又开始噼里啪啦地扰人清梦。

她们暂住的这间旅社条件不好，老旧的木窗框变了形没法合上，被风一吹就敞开了吱呀乱叫。Ava叹气，企图调整呼吸重新找回睡意，直到这时候她才注意到棉被下面有哪里不对劲。

Captain Lance与她分享床铺。

这是事前约定好的。

时间局拒绝给Legends太多经费，连带着她的外勤生活都变得拮据。“能省就省啦”，大个子博士一脸乐观地如是说。于是，她也只好将就，再怎么说也是两个成年人——至少她自己是个靠谱的成年人，同睡一张床也还算得体。

但是她没料到现在这样。

大概是被秋雨后的夜风吹得受了凉，原来睡在床铺“远远”那边的船长现在正结实地贴着Ava，仿佛她是人形暖炉。Sara的脸靠在Ava左肩上，脸颊肉被挤压得变形，嘴边一小团肉鼓起，毫无平日里“我是了不起船长”的威风。Ava无语又好笑，好在她与船长的关系稍有缓和，放在一周之前，她一定会拍醒这个烦人精再冷嘲热讽三天。

Ava稍微抽动被Sara枕着的手臂，希望早晨两人都清醒后不至于太尴尬。然而有人不满，Sara忽然失去了刺客警觉似的，不仅没有清醒的迹象还变了睡姿，侧身靠近她，曲着脖子窝进Ava怀里——好歹双手没有作乱，只是安分地落在两人之间，Ava能感觉到有什么在无力地拉扯她衣角。

**老天，别开玩笑了。**

Ava无可奈何地看着天花板，在考虑“是不是要抽开手臂”时分了神，耷拉着眼皮又开始昏沉，直到最后听着淅淅沥沥的声音再次睡去，也没有找到改变姿势的好机会。

**怎样揽住船长，早晨也会如何回到原样。**

头脑里最后一点清醒又懒惰的细胞安慰她。

Ava被Ray隔着门板的高声招呼吵醒，下意识活动左手摸索身边的床位，清醒过来后，才发现夜里黏着她的那位已经坐在床铺另一边伸起懒腰。

Sara听见Ray的敲门声也咕哝着答应，回过头看Ava时一脸平淡，毫无不自在的神色，甚至比起往日更精神。

“看来某人睡了个好觉哦。”

说话间，Sara已经背对着Ava换上衣服，正弯下腰系鞋带。Ava听着她的玩笑腔调，心里顿时没了脾气。前个晚上就像是她在雷雨声里头脑混乱做的梦，天晴之后事事照旧。

“那看来你没有被雨声吵醒呢？”

“哦，下雨，这就是窗户打开了的原因吧。”Sara站起身调整繁琐的服装，在屋里走了两圈，甚至好心替Ava取了摞在长椅上的衣服，心情甚好，“奇怪，可我觉得晚上很暖和。”

Ava没有回应。

-

插曲之后，Ava没有再与人提过那天晚上的事，权当是时空穿越后水土不服而做的怪梦。她和Captain Lance的相处方式仍然不变，除了Sara开始向时间局——实际上就是Ava——极偶尔地寻求帮助，多数时候还是Ava带着小队来给Legends擦屁股，而对于日常的琐碎小任务，她们仍然保持着视讯汇报的惯例。

经过初期十分糟糕的、行星冲撞般的磨合后，Sara在这些繁琐的文书工作上配合许多，甚至，有时在汇报结束后，Ava还有精力和好心情再和Sara聊点别的话题，比如说小队里莽撞的成员，或时间局在男女特工的招募比例决策上多么没有远见，以及Ava是如何因为整天泡在男人堆里而感到精疲力尽。

“你也可以来飞船上。”某次视讯通话的最后，Sara靠在图书馆里那张老板椅上，懒洋洋地提议，没有听到Ava及时的回应，又试探地解释，“我的意思是，Ray安排了乘波号上的团建时间，如果你又因为时间局那些傻瓜头大了，可以来和我们一起放松哦。”

**这可很难得。**

认真算起来，Ava没有几个能达到这种交往程度的朋友，她不像Gary，对社交这件事几乎是零热情，更不要提“团建”。

于是她的初反应便是抗拒，毕竟Legends八成还因为自己早些时候的怒斥而心有不满，Ava试图转移话题，佯装恼火，“喂，‘那些傻瓜’可是时间局的特工，我的同事呢。”

屏幕那端的Sara冲她挑眉，嘴角也跟着扬起，Ava能预料到船长会说出什么话来。

“好吧，你是对的。我讨厌他们——至少大部分是的。”

Ava可能是瘪了嘴，或是松懈地大声叹气，总之应该是某个失败的表情管理，令Sara突然变了神色，扩大的笑意有些变味。Ava因此不好意思起来，但仍然蓄着一大口气梗在喉间，“干嘛？”

“没有啊，只是笑我们的特工暗地里有些叛逆。”说话时，Sara看着自己的手臂，从恍惚到认真。或许她的皮肤表层也正在发生严重时空错乱事故，船长实在万分关注。

注意到她的忽然走神，Ava翻了个白眼，只是时间还早，今天的报告都已经批完上交，她就也悠闲地靠回椅背上放松。

**有人在公事时间一起发呆确实是很好的减压方式。**

特工不经意暼向屏幕上Sara的眼睛时，注意到后者正盯着她身边的某一处——可能是背后的大沙漏——放空，手指却在有节奏地挠着小臂。想到小分队不久前刚从远古雨林回来，Ava有些头痛，毕竟那是Legends，他们很可能被丛林的大蚊子咬伤而不知觉，或带了什么Gideon检测不到的糟糕小昆虫上飞船。

“没事吗？你的手臂。”

被打扰的Sara浑身一震，对上Ava的眼睛，神色困惑。Ava就像与她面对面说话一样，伸着手指示意，转念想到对方可能没法意会，又补充道，“前几天的任务后，你们都按照规定清洁消毒了吧？你也知道，被异时空的小生物骚扰真的不是件好事。”

船长的表情凝固了几秒，忽然“噗”一声笑开，喉咙里发出少女气的“咯咯”声。

“当然了，长官——”Sara拉长尾音，对着屏幕挤眼，被Ava哼气警告后才正经起来，在座椅上挺直腰背，“只是，呃，一点点过敏症状。我猜？”

头脑里快速列出几条解决建议后，Ava意识到或许是自己反应过度，这位过敏患者也是成年人，至少能及时察觉身体状况的变化。于是她最终妥协，只是连着叮嘱了两三次“如果有异常一定要让Gideon检查”，以至于背景音里都出现人工智能的答复。

“好的，Sharpe特工，我已经听清了。”

Ava早就习惯被Gideon调侃，闻言也只是翻了个白眼，唯一让她感到不自在的，是Sara持续时间过长的注视。Ava一时不能确定自己脸上是否有脏东西，甚至微微侧头，试图用旁边的玻璃窗镜像来检查。

“总而言之，我会找时间去的，未来某一天。”

Ava尴尬地想结束视讯，连最后的话都听起来十分含糊，Sara收回目光，左手仍搭在过敏的小臂上来回抚摸。

“好啊，等你来。”

-

Ava Sharpe生活里最不缺的就是烦心事，她的轻微——她坚持认为只是“轻微”——完美主义，令她很难在训练菜鸟或批改报告时心情平静。

不巧的是，现在还有其他事情发生，她非常需要缓解焦虑的情绪。

——以及，Ava认为有比如去乘波号参加“团建”更好的选择。

Ava向来对性并不特别热衷，只是在时间局那堆繁琐工作之余，多少需要一些放松活动。尤其在她偶尔精力过剩的时候，这个活动收效甚佳。方便起见，她当然也有固定搭档，大家在这件事上各取所需，她很在行，对方很享受，然后顺便又满足了她的胜负欲。

**一举两得。**

但距离她上一次接受Joss邀约已经过去四个多月，那时候她还是可以日常带着见习特工出任务锻炼的闲人——拜托，她真的喜欢在外头拯救历史，而且的确是字面上那种“拯救”，做喜欢的事才不算忙。自从正式接手监视Sara Lance的任务，Ava彻底失去个人生活，鉴于某个半夜忽然收到手环警报指引她去收拾Legends的烂摊子，她在脑子里默默划掉未来几周的消遣安排。

尽管与Sara的合作总算顺利起来，事情也不如她想象那么糟糕——啊，Joss的抱怨是有些麻烦，无论Ava是多没感情的工作机器，看到那样露出狗狗眼的年下都有点不太合适的抱歉感——除此之外，似乎还有点什么别的困扰，Ava暂时分辨不出。

看到她出现在门口，Joss似乎很惊喜。从床边小桌上致死量的冰激凌看来，Ava猜想这又是一个她没卖出房子的糟糕日子。

Ava靠在桌边等待Joss结束淋浴，盯着电视里静音播放的动画片出神。她今天有些古怪，不知道是不是间隔了太久的原因，光是在这个时间点敲响Carver家家门，就让她感到不适。

**意识与身体出现严重分歧。**

这从来没发生过。

直到Joss从浴室里出来，特工都还保持着那个姿势不动，前者故意大声地用鼻子呼气。

“我觉得你是来看电视的哦？虽然我们不太熟，但也没想到你喜欢看动画片。”

有时候Josslyn Carver啰嗦得让人想直接离开，Ava心烦地拨弄冰激凌桶，看Joss在床上坐好才开口，“我有一个，呃，下属——”

Joss解着浴袍腰带的手停住，蹙眉看向Ava。

“这个下属从前出任务的时候和保护对象睡了，严重违反规定。”

“所以？”

“这件事还需要‘所以’吗？”

床上的人一脸不可思议，看着Ava失去语言能力，最后双手往空中一摊，“不愧是你，不愧是你。”

Ava的焦虑等级持续上升，十分后悔提起这件事，但她生活里几乎没有第二个与Legends完全不搭关系的人了。

“喔——”当Ava终于在床边坐下，Joss仿佛忽然被神明点清头脑，兴奋地转向Ava，“Sara，对吗？那个让你总担心搞砸事情所以必须得去帮忙而没法过来的人！”

**哈，有趣。**

“但这说不通，过去发生的事情为什么让你生气啊？”

“当然应该生气，这一条没有写在档案里，我才发现的。真是混蛋。”

Joss若有所思，靠在床头没了动作，“我有一个想法，你可能，喜——”

“不，闭上嘴，没人问你的想法。躺好。”

Ava觉得这种理论滑稽极了。

她已经至少，呃，三年没有感情生活了，独自生活轻松得要命。再者，退一万万步，对Sara产生感情实在有些荒唐，众所周知同事之间的恋情多半尴尬收场，而Ava是专业的特工。

但真正的啰嗦鬼通常不会轻易闭嘴。

“嘿，你绝对绝对绝对，有点喜欢那个Sara哈。我肯定。”

“你我都知道的就是，你在下结论的时候有八分草率以及一点五分的盲目。”

Joss有些不开心，鼓着嘴巴靠在蓬软的大枕头上，Ava也由她去，在心里算着Sara说好的放假时间。至少在明早七点前不会有坏事发生，她还有很多个小时。

“我可没有。”年下放弃无声抵抗，双手环抱在胸前抱怨。

“老天。女士，我们还继续吗？”

“相信我，你一定——”

Ava没由她说完话，心里忽然生了莫名的烦躁，原来打算慢慢来而搭在内裤边沿的手指直接扯开布料动作，小中介固执的八卦内容一点点碎成了呜咽和长叹。

Ava第一次没在她的固定消遣中得到期待的积极能量。

她可能连这都渐渐腻味了。

Ava穿着整齐跨过时间传送门时，有些无奈的想到。

-

啊。

或许Joss说的话难得一见地有了道理。

当Sara说她正坐在逃生舱里，Ava肚子中又有了那样空荡荡渴望被填满的感觉，早些时候的许多异样行事方式也忽然得到解释。尽管船长仍然是从前那个人，甚至连坐姿都出奇一致，但Ava的感觉却真实地变化了。

与过去几次一样，通话的最后两个人又安静下来，各自忙着手边的事情——哦，Sara没有在忙，她只是在享受每周例行的填字游戏。

光是听到那头的呼吸声也让Ava觉得放松，或许她终于可以理解学生情侣对异地联系的依赖。当她批改到第三份报告，通讯器另外一边传来低低的哼声，开始时还只有断断续续的音节，后来带上歌词，尽管有些细节因为音量而模糊，Ava还是能听出它原来的好旋律。

Ava很少有机会听Sara唱歌，意料之外的是她哼声中奶里奶气的味道，想来船长平时和队员说话时用到威严口气，也有百分之七八十的水分。她抬头看向屏幕，发现对方表情认真，攥着的铅笔还抵在下巴上，戳出小小的凹陷。

唱到某句时，Sara大约忘了歌词，迟疑片刻后开始胡乱改编，带上了各种诸如“芝士条”、“甜甜圈加卷薯条”之类的零食名，Ava听清后忍不住发笑。

小歌唱家当然也听见了。

Sara抿紧嘴巴瞪着屏幕，看起来有话要说，却在几秒后软下来，丢了铅笔和报纸开始挠手臂，耳朵后面的皮肤逐渐微妙地泛红。Ava有点后悔，于是着急地开口，“嘿，很好听的。这样的可爱船长——”

她们同时意识到这个措辞不太合适，看见Sara略有得意地抬眸后，Ava闭上嘴巴，做了个尴尬的鬼脸。

“啊，别告诉我你还在过敏。”

**转移话题，她超在行的。**

“严格来说，是的。”Sara一副懊恼的模样，“Gideon没有给出好的建议，所以它就这样时好时坏地，忽然严重起来。”

“啊，这很少见。”

“不用担心，恰恰相反，我知道这是很多人都有的症状。”Sara用长音强调了“很多”，Ava才稍微放心。至少现在Sara又正常地咧了嘴笑，话题转移成功，她总算是完成了任务之一。

“所以——”当Sara用到这种语气时，Ava知道通话即将结束，“什么时候能有幸欢迎Sharpe特工来参加我们的团建呢？”

“这代表我能再听到船长唱歌？”

“或者，作为回礼，是你唱一首歌给我听呢？”

“好，那我会在三十年后准时赴约。”

“AAAVAAA-”

**Ava** **真的超级害怕唱歌。**

-

Ava还是没等到三十年后，在第二周的Legends团建夜就早早地登上了乘波号。

“Ava!”Ray看起来是最兴奋的那个，从Mick面前的冰桶里抽出一瓶啤酒递给Ava。

Sara很久之后才出现，打着哈欠沿廊道走过来，看见团建新成员时，表情明显地凝固了片刻。

“什么啊，要求我来的人自己在睡懒觉。”

“我以为还要过三十年的？”

当然了，Sara不和她较劲会憋死。Ava大翻白眼，但到Sara要在她旁边的沙发位坐下时，还是让出了空间。

这天晚上没有人唱歌，大家都对着垃圾电影津津有味地吐槽。一开始Ava不知道这件事意义何在，直到她逐渐发现船员们在吐槽中连带怒斥了出任务时遇到的傻瓜。Ava也跟着隐晦地嘲讽了她的直男癌同事，Zari十分捧场——谢谢Zari——用力鼓掌后带着大家都笑起来。

这也是Ava没有过的经历。

和朋友，和可以共说其他人坏话的小团体，在一起。

Sara意外地安静，可每当Ava侧头看，她都眯眼配合地笑着，也毫无敷衍的迹象。唯一不太令人放心的，还是她反复触摸的小臂。

夜深之后，Legends相继互道“晚安”，回到各自房间，最后只剩下Ava和Sara还坐在她们共享的沙发上。Ava犹豫着是不是应该先换个座位，保持合适的社交距离后再闲聊其它。直到Sara懒洋洋地开口，“真的很高兴你会来。”

“我猜你说得对，‘抱怨茶话会’相当解压。”

“别告诉Ray，他会立刻流眼泪的。”

她们安静之后又默契地发笑，Ava转过头盯着Sara，稍微眯起眼睛，企图带上警告的意思，“现在，让我看看你的过敏？你的档案里可没有提到‘过敏’这一条。”

“Wow, kinky.”Sara抱着手臂，仿佛在防Ava来抓她，“你太关心我了哦。”

被抱怨的人眼神不变，摊开掌屈伸着手指，做出索要的手势。

“......好极了，你让我又过敏发作了。”

Sara的手臂被Ava握住，仔细看时却完全不见上面有任何红肿的痕迹，只是几道浅浅的指甲划痕和太阳晒出的小斑点——顺便一说，怪可爱的。

“都说没事了。”

Sara皱着鼻子，想要抽回手臂，上身也因此坐直。Ava对这个答复并不满意，好像有哪里不对，“所以，这算神经过敏吗？”

“没错。”她用力地抽掉手臂，颇为懊恼，但欲言又止地绷住表情，看向Ava的眼神十分认真。

然后，熟悉的感觉又回到Ava身体里，这次更严重一些，她不仅肚子里空落，还错觉落进羽毛堆中，分明周围都是空气，每一寸暴露出来的皮肤却都在发痒，坐在结实的沙发上也像忽然腾空，手脚都无处施力。一时间，唯一想做的事情只有抓住什么东西，或者完全地蜷缩起来，好像这样才不会坠落。

Ava察觉到自己走神太久，手指无意识地磨蹭手臂时，头脑里才忽然闪过火花。

“过敏是什么感觉？”

她轻声询问，此时Sara的大腿正与她的紧贴着，可能是酒精作用，她恍惚觉得有热气一阵阵烘来，牛仔裤下的皮肤因为兴奋也开始微妙地发痒。

“什么？”

“如果是那种，想要更多，会因此烦恼和失望，也因此快乐的神经过敏，那么我也是一样的。”

趁Sara还在发愣，Ava鼓起勇气补充，“再具体一点，是让其他放松活动都索然无味，让人自省又努力，严重时让我检查着报告也想听到有个人小声唱歌的那种奇怪过敏症。”

Sara睁大眼睛，小巧耳饰在脖颈边晃动，闪烁的银色与碎发相衬，Ava又有些走神。

“你是不是——”

“是。”实际上Ava慌得想逃跑，“如果需要过三十年才能给我答复，我会用时间手环先过去等着的。”

“嗤。你知道那是违反时间局规定的，呆瓜。”

“以及，有一点不一样，我的过敏症，让我想在填字游戏时给一个人唱歌。”

-

后来Sara还是没有机会听到Ava在“团建”活动唱歌。Zari和Nate，偶尔还有Nora，总会为Ava想到奇奇怪怪的借口逃开独唱惩罚，甚至有时候Zari那个耍赖的百灵嗓还美其名曰“替Ava接受惩罚”，然后又好好地炫耀了一番。以至于，有一天Mick干脆递给Ava啤酒，改变了游戏惩罚方式。

Sara有些被队员背叛的受伤感。

但生命中剩下的好几十年里，总有Ava疏忽的时候。

她在半夜梦醒时只摸到身侧尚有余温的床单，于是也迷迷糊糊地起身往侧卧走去。

无论多少年过去，Ava控制狂的本质都没有改变，尽管在许多小事上Ava都无限地包容，但——

“不行，你已经很辛苦了。”

Ava总是这么说着，然后把Sara用被子结结实实地包住，还要以眼神警告她听话。

唯独这一件，她仿佛变成了初遇时的恐怖特工。

Sara靠在离门稍远、但能看见里面人影的墙边，担心被Ava看到又要受一阵唠叨。

房间里面传来奶声奶气的一阵“咿呀”，Ava发出安抚的音节哄着小婴儿，那些音节逐渐变成低低的哼唱。

Sara几乎呜咽。

_**"...We would light up the sky when we'd fly."** _

_**"You were orange and red like the sun when it sets."** _

_**"I was green as an apple's eye."** _

大概怕声音传到主卧，Ava的声音渐渐变小，曲调却一点没变。Sara实在爱极她在哼唱时的沙哑声音，还有一丁点温软鼻音。

**混蛋Sharpe，装作从不唱歌。**

Sara迷着眼睛靠近房门，看到Ava笑眯眯盯着孩子的侧脸，忽然感觉几年前的过敏症再次发作。

她需要支点，她很快就要化在地上了。

“Yes, yes.”Sara脚步不稳地走到Ava背后，软绵绵地挂在Ava身上，亲着妻子的头发、耳朵，察觉到歌声被自己打断，于是小声补充，“You said you loved all the songs that I'd sing.”

**You do love all the songs that I sing, always.**

Ava看过来时，佯装生气地瞪视Sara，嘴巴却仍在上扬。她回头接着哼唱，看见女儿眼皮开始耷拉，歌词也愈发模糊。原来歌词里的沉重内容，都被Ava一本正经地哼唱成了垃圾食品的名字。

“......螺旋薯条甜甜圈，爆米花——”

Sara知道她的过敏症从未康复。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看完! <3
> 
> 好喜欢Joss 她是傻乎乎的小天使  
> 也很喜欢beautiful birds这首歌
> 
> 欢迎在这里或回到lofter留下你的想法~


End file.
